FLames of Hatred
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: PLEASE R&R. I suck at summarries please pg-13 for inappropriate language and such
1. The hate of many

I do not own anything but the plot and a few made up characters . Please read and review  
  
The sun was setting and everyone in gondor was sound asleep when Amideil rode into it's sleepy streets. She sensed a kind of hostility facing toward one particular house. She dismounted her horse and pulled it over beside a building. " You stay here" she whispered in it's ear. Then she walked off towards the local pub. As she entered she saw a unique crowd around one table. many different races all dressed in the same color and the same clothes. Dwarves, humans, elves, and even a wizard. They were talking loudly in till she walked in and as soon as they saw her they stopped abruptly and turned quietly to face one another. She went to the bar keeper and said very plainly in a most vain voice " may I please have a drink of anything strong enough to knock a man off his bar stool?" The bar keeper nodded slowly and hesitantly poured a glass of some unknown substance. Amideil didn't bother to ask and she didn't drink it either she walked over to the table with the group of people. " Here one of you take this." she shoved it under a human's nose " come on, you people can't resist a free, strong, tasty drink could you?" she wasn't actually asking more of telling them to drink it. One of the humans raised his hand.  
  
" Here here, I'll take that one." he said clearly drunk slamming his fist on the table. Amideil slid it across the smooth table to the man. " Thanks." he said drinking so fast he chocked " Watch it Galdon, if you drink like that you'll never live to see legendary king!" said another man laughing " legendary king who are they kidding, he was exiled he chose it." ' Drunk fools' she thought ' They to stupid to suspect anything.' she shifted from one foot to another " So have you heard of any elves from far off lands coming here?" she said innocently " The only elves here are the fellas sitting right beside me, and their the only worth trusting. All elves save their own skin first, but not these elves here. Leisye here lost a finger to save my kid." said the man named Galdon Amideil tried not to hit the drunken idiot who didn't seem to see her ears or the way she dressed or even the way she talked. The others seemed to notice and look at her nervously, the elves of the group reaching for their weapons. " Here here" she said quickly. ' I'll kill him first' she thought ' Elves can't be trusted! Humans can't be trusted, they've proven that before. Yet our elven lords still trust them. Look at Elrond! They are all idiots' Off in one corner of the pub a stranger watched Amideil and the group. He looked from the strange elf and a paper he had gotten from a family of hobbits. They had said she was dangerous and had killed off half their family. ' Time to report he thought' getting up and heading out the door  
  
"What defense do we have my lord?" asked a man dressed in black and staring at the ground. The man opposite him was looking outward at the setting sun. His white blond hair blowing from the soft wind blowing from around the trees. The man who had spoken had been cut and blood was dripping from his forehead. Only feet away were other elves all looking at the blonde elf. They huddled together.  
"We have nothing, no defense remains with the hobbits. I can not understand how we can loose three hundred men to three elves. Our men, all dead for what?"  
"My lord, we have tried the best we can. Maybe we should retreat now. Lord Elrond will surely take us in. He has the room for the last of our men. While we are there we could send for more men."  
"No, I promised that we would protect the hobbits. Now go with fifty of your men and find them!" He bellowed, frustration on his face. "Go now, if you must find the others at the river. Whatever you must do to get the hobbits back do so." The sound of many men leaving the woods echoed trough out the trees. Now all they could do was to wait.  
  
Meanwhile- As the night grew on Amideil she gathered the information she needed and set off to to deal with a wizard. 


	2. The ruined love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few charaters, I do not own, any of Tolkein's characters or the locations.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Eowyn stood watching the remaining people fromt he battle walk about. Her eyes are roamed the throng of warriors, then as Aragorn stepped away from them her eyes stopped. Her heart ponded fast in her chest, then as He walked farther away from the group Legolas to imerged from the group. Legolas wore a look of uneasy distrust. ' I shall wait for now,' she thought ' for there is always tonight.'  
  
" Aragorn you can not forget who is is coming here, we don't have time to hide her. Arwen shall strike her hard if she finds that you two have mutual feelings for eachother." said Legolas firmly " Not only that but the riders of Rohan say that their is more of Saruman's man are out among us."  
" Legolas, I know you mean well, but i shall do this on my own. If you would take some men and go searching for Saruman's men then we only have a little left to deal with." he said as he started putting his weapons away. " For now we only have to make sure that Saruman does not strike again, Rohan is weak and if he does I fear that we shall not be so lucky."  
A blonde elf came in and stood behind Legolas, he looked as if he was waiting to be noticed. " Legolas help our young friend here." said Aragorn as he went out of the room to finish with his weapons.  
" Yes," said Legolas turning to see the face of the elf " You do not bring happy news?"  
" No, I am to say that your sister has come to Rohan." the elf said testing his words as if he was going to be punished. " Maltauialwen has reached the gates and is awaiting your to welcome her."  
Legolas seemed to think about it before he turned around and mummbled something. " Bring her here. I am not going back out there." Aragorn had reentered the room. " If you will acompny her here so that she does not get lost I woulld be greatful to you." The elf nodded and backed out of the room quickly  
" What was that about?' asked Aragorn, curiosity was in his voice.  
" My sister," he said once more answering slowly " has arrived in Rohan."  
  
Amideil had been traveling for two days straight, her back ached and her body trembled no rest. She looked out over the clear open country, and she saw a throng of people roaming towards her. She swirved out of the way and steadied her horse. The people aproached fast, and she urged her horse on slowly intil they were face to face with them. " Riders to where are you riding to?" she asked  
" We shall to tell you if you shall tell us." said the voice of a male.  
" I am Amideil from Rivendell, I need no ttell you were I go."  
" The the same shall I aply here, Amideil from Rivendell. We are the messengers of Gondor."  
" Very well, let us hope our paths shall cross once again." she said keeping the sarcasim to a bare minimum. The man who had spoke gestured forth his men and they continued on their way. " I wish I shall not run into the likes of Gondor again" she said as she urged forth her horse faster " Noro lim" she spoke to her horse " Ride fast" she repeated.  
  
Maltauilwen stood in the doorway of the room which in her brother stood. " Hello brother," she said " I am so very glad to see you again" Legolas looked at her doubtfully  
" Why did you come here, you were told not to."  
" I am sorry brother, I needed to talk to Haldir. Where is he" she said looking aroubnd the large room, " Surely he would be with you."  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged worried looks and then Aragorn looked into her eyes and she went alittle weak " Brother where is he?" she shrieked letting all the worry she had gathered from them out. " Where is Haldir, tell me now!"  
" My lady" said Aragorn slowly and cautiously " he is no more..." he said sadly, and watched her confused face " He is dead." The elven woman seemed to take awhile to realize that what Aragorn was true. When it seemed to sink in that Haldir was dead she collapsed on the floor. Legolas and Aragorn ran to help her up.  
In the doorway stood Eowyn, shocked that a woman much less one of elvish race could be so weak. ' Maybe' she thought ' They had somethig more then friendship' she would ask Aragorn later.  
  
Amideil was sitting on a rock eating bread, her horse kneeled over on the ground eating crumbs fom her hand. A part of her life seemed to keep sprining back int her mind. *Flashblack*  
A young Amideil stood with Elrond on a path, they both looked at the stars. " My lord, do you ever think that we can live in peace with men?" she asked. Elrond continued to look up at the sparkeling blue sky, sun had just set and the young maiden had asked for help so he had followed her to the path.  
" It may be, for now though it is not certain. Why do you ask, Amideil such things should not concrn you?"  
She looked at him as if trying to read his thought through his grey eyes, " My lord, I know that to wish for peace between them and us is foolish, but... haven't you ever wished it to happen so much that you feel it is true?" Elrond shook his head. " I guess not, the human Normir were does he come from?"  
Elrond turned to look at her, he could see no plain curiosity in her voice but something more. " Listen to me Amideil, do not believe what your heart tells you. It is not meant to be, he is a human, mortal and weak. Do not give up everything you have for him, you can do so much more. Listen to me, I am serious. Love is a powerful thing but you have to let go." he said  
" I know," she said a tear slipping down her cheek, " I know" as she began to cry Elrond took her into a friendly hug. * Flashback ends*  
Amideil sighed as she curled up next to her horse and fell asleep.  
  
Well that is the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. It's a little longer then the first. Please R&R 


	3. Rivendell amd Rohan

Many people whispered about the woman who cried for the loss of a loved one, but now they say the she-elf was no more. She didn't cry or even show any emotion besides anger. Legolas feared his ister would become like the legendary warrior elf. The shock of Haldir's death was still sonear that she was not leaving her room. Usually he was filled with happiness or energy, now he only feared for his sister's health.  
Eowyn had taken to trying to comfort the elf though it was in vain. Aragorn thought he might tell her about how it came to be.  
  
As Aragorn entered the she-elf's room he noticed how everything was hurled to the floor, glass broken. Maltauialwen stood by the window, her grace gone. " My lady?" he said slowly. She turned her eyes puffy and red, she looked like she had cried for days which aragorn reminded himself she probably had been. " My lady, You need not cry for Haldir any longer. he died with grace and dignity. He died fighting, the way he would have wanted to." She turned away, he could hear her sniffle and then he continued  
" My lady, he died quickly, with only a minutes pain."  
" Nothing you say will make me feel better, Though I thank you Lord Aragorn." She continued to look out of the window and then she spun around so quickly it caught Aragorn by suprise he stumbled. " Though I must ask, you are certain he felt no pain?"  
" Yes my lady I am sure, He was dead before I got to him."  
" How did he... He was so strong and confident, he would not be taken on and killed while he knew it was happening. That would not be Haldir."  
" He was taken by suprise, one orc from behind and then when he turned to fight that orc another orc finished him off. You are right he would not have died if he was not suprised. I feel your sorrow my lady, if you still want to give him a proper burial we could find his...err... body." he finished with some discomfort. Her eyes flashed an uncertaint color, and I grin went across her face.  
" Yes... he always told me how he wanted to be buried before a war. I think I could carry out his wish though it would recuire many people."  
" As in... who shall we summon my lady?"  
" Well Lord Elrond, Celeborn if he has not gone west with his wife and then everyone who saw him die," she was perking up " Of course I will be there and I guess we could send for Gandalf. Oh... then there is the last person I would want to be there. Then again it wa shis wish..."  
" Who my lady?"  
" Amideil of Rivendell, his first true love, it is a long story but I do not wish to tell it." Her eyes fell dark once more, a shadow fell upon her body and soul. " That is that, you should find many of the elves in Rivendell. I suspect Amideil would be there by now inless her old tricks are up again."  
Aragorn smiled, he was happy to have mad her have some joy to look forward to. He did not notice the way she watched his face or the way she smiled when he did.  
' He has part Haldir's spirit in him as well' she thought to herself 'He shall live on in memory!'  
  
Amideil pulled her horse onto the entry of Rivendell, she feared the wrath of Elrond. He had told her not to go, but she didn't listen to him ever. Old friends had no need to obey the other's wishs or commands. ' Why should I be locked up? He has found happiness I should be able to as well.'  
Many of the remaining elves looked at her wiht worried expersions on their faces. There were some who wisphered " Oh no, she has done it again" and " Now we shall all pay for her selfishness." As she let her horse go she climbed the stairs to the main hall of Rivendell. At the top stood Elrond her face the same it always was, angry. ' I did nothing wrong, he treats me like a child, like I am his child!'  
" My lord, I am so happy to see you!" He scowled. She tried to keep in the laughter fighting to get out.  
" Why did you leave when I forbid you to?"  
" I did because I am not your daughter, I am your friend and I can when I will."  
" You could have told me, you could ahve told us."  
" I was only gone for a few days, how could you get woried about that?"  
" You were gone for seven days! I heard you went to Gondor, we have soem news for you..."  
" What is it, am I confined to my rooms?!"  
" Stop it now!" He shouted, she stopped instantly, not a good thing when you get him really mad. " A messenger from Rohan." the man appeared with letters. He handed one to Amideil and Elrond.  
Amideil sensed that somethng was wrong, Elrond all ready knew. She looked from the letter to Elrond. He held his without opening it. " Elrond... What has happened?" 


End file.
